youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
When The War Began
I ususally write fantasy, sci-fir, and unrealistic things so I wanted to try something new. This will be my first realistic-fiction so wish me luck. :) -Rissa Cool.jpg|Evelyn "Ev" Peirce Trent.jpg|Trent Reynolds Blaze Caroll.jpg|Katherine "Kath" Airgon Alia 2.jpg|Jessica "Jess" Kent Ray Malek.jpg|Ray Malek Auttumn Peirce.jpg|Auttumn Peirce McKayla Andrews.jpg|Mckayla "Mack" Reynolds May Reynolds.jpg|Hillary Andrews Mr. Peirce.jpg|Arthur Zacks Characters: Evelyn "Ev" Peirce: Ev is a sixteen year-old girl that attends Marilou High and is currently in love with Trent Reynolds. She is strong-willed and very confident about what she believes in. She has been an orphan since she was nine. Trent Reynolds: A seventeen year-old bot that attends Marilou High and is in love with Ev Peirce. He becomes drafted and must fight for his country. Auttumn Peirce: Ev's older sister who is twenty-two and engaged to Arther Zacks. She is feirce and very out-spoken. She is also Ev's legal guardian. Ather Zacks: A twenty-three year-old who is engaged to Auttumn Peirce and works hard to impress her. Cery laid-back and cool. Kath Airgon: A calm, serene girl who almost never speaks. She is a close friend to Ev. Jess Kent: A feirce girl who is extremely loyal to Ev. They are very different though because she has a temper-problem and is very angry at her family. Mack Reynolds: A very close friend to Ev and Trent's younger sister. She is very sarcastic and funny. She's known Ev since they were both three. Hillary Andrews: A new girl at Marilou High and very mysterious. She is slightly gothic, but has some punk style too. She doesn't talk to anyone and no one knows much about her. Ray Malek: A friend of Trent and Ev. He secretly has a crush on Jess although it is unknown if she returns the affection. Very independant and proud of his country. Chapter 1 I wake to my alarm going off. Auttumn yells at me to get up...NOW! I brush the covers off my cody and stretch my arms. My arms brush the wall and I stand. I throw on my robe and walk downstairs to the kitchen. I see Arther sitting at the table with a newspaper in hand. Reading again. I plop on the counter and grab the bowl of cereal Auttumn put out for me. I grab it and scoop the flakes into my mouth. When I'm done I grab the glass of orange juice and chug it down. When I'm done, I spin to see Ather's face. "Anything interesting," I ask. "Nothing, but, more war, jobs, war, layoffs, and war," is his reply. "You forgot to metion war," Attumn says as she breezes into the room. I laugh and a smile creeps up Arther's face. Only Attumn and I can bring out in him. Mostly Auttumn though. "Hey Arther, have you been working hard enough to actually buy me something for my birthday?" Arther makes a face of shock and says,"You don't like my home-made stuff anymore, Ev?" I shake my head in mock pity and wait for a response. "Well, maybe I won't get you anyhting anymore. I'm sorry if my working hard doesn't always get you what you want," he says in a huffy voice. "Well," Auttumn comments. "You have been working hard lately. I think you deserve something special," she says with a mischevious grin. I raise my hands in the air and jump off the counter, in a gesture of self-defence. "Hey! Wait 'till I'm out of the room at leat. I'm still going to have to close my eyes if something happens here, k?" Arther laughs and Auttumn pushes my arm playfully. "Well leave then," is her solution. She presses me out of the room and see her give a peck on Arther's cheek. TBC Category:Roma Category:Rea Category:Fiction